


'Some things in our lives are inevitable'

by oldsouls



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldsouls/pseuds/oldsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, this is where we're at. <br/>Sun is out of prison and totally aro/ace. <br/>Capheus is still just really excited about everything because that's totally how he wants to live his life.<br/> Lito, Hernando and Daniella are having the best time in their new poly relationship and there's also something of an important anniversary in their lives. <br/>Riley and Will are 100% loved up, and Kala and Wolfgang are having the best sex of their lives. <br/>Nomi is still the badass hacktivist that she always was and Amanita is still amazing. <br/>But really, they all know far too much about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KALA

He was so beautiful. His eyes were so intense, they had so much depth to them, and Kala could feel them looking right into her soul. She had never felt like this before with anyone, not even with Rajan. But Wolfgang… he made her feel _electric_.

She could feel her breathing getting heavier. Her chest was rising and falling in time with his, and she could barely restrain her hands from reaching out and touching him. His eyes stayed connected with hers; they were silent, and still.

 _‘Kala…’_  
His voice was like liquid lava pouring all over her. It burned her, but it also soothed the aching in her soul. There had been a gap in her heart her entire life, and only with him did it seem whole again.

He took a step toward her, and stopped again. The tension between them was static, she could almost _see_ the crackling in the air. Kala reached out to him, her hand visibly shaking.  
_Please, let this be right. Ganesha, I love him. He is everything to me._  
She knew this was both wrong and right, and prayed to her faith in desperation. Once they did this, nothing could ever be the same. She had resisted his magnetic pull on her for so long. Now, nothing could stop her even if she wanted it to.

Her hand was still outstretched to him, her eyes unable to break away from his gaze. She could feel her body reacting to his presence already. He slowly reached out and their hands met. Her skin was burning up where he touched her, and roughly, he pulled her towards him, folding his strong, muscular arms around her.

 _‘Wolfgang…’_ She could form no words. He bent, pressing his lips against hers, and she melted. His lips were soft, gentle, yet his hands were insistently running over her body. There was nothing she could do; she was helpless to his touch. Her fingers ran through his shortly cropped hair, over his shoulders, down his back and his arms, his body reacting to her touch just as hers was reacting to his. They clung to each other, gently, but also with the kind of desperation that meant they had each finally found the perfect fit. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could compare to this closeness with someone from your own sensate cluster.

Wolfgang wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed, lying down next to her and running his fingers all over Kala’s body. She shuddered with delight. Her hands gripped his hair and the side of his face, and she pressed her mouth to his, feeling his tongue in her mouth, his lips on hers, and suddenly, _oh god_.  
He pressed the length of his body to hers, and she could feel it. His cock was straining against his jeans, pressing in to her and _oh please god she wanted him so badly._  
Her guilt was spreading like fire through her entire body, but it was so delicious. Kala didn’t care; Wolfgang was _hers_ and she _needed_ him.

They had a moment then, when they both pulled off their jeans, and Kala giggled at the complete lack of elegance they had. Wolfgang grinned at her, abandoning his t-shirt to the floor as well, and suddenly, oh wow he was so naked. She forced her eyes away from his cock, back to his face, and she could see the arrogant amusement in his eyes.  
‘You like what you see?’  
Shyly, she nodded silently. He laughed at her.

His gentle hands wrapped around her back and unclasped her bra, exposing the final part of her body to the open air, and ran his fingers over her breasts. Kala could feel the shiver of delight run all the way through her body, and then _oh. His hands were… his fingers…_  
She surrendered herself to his touch, opening her legs even wider, closing her eyes… _oh it was so good_. His fingers inside her felt like _magic_ … She could barely comprehend what was happening other than the sensation of his hands and _ohhh I can barely breathe, I’ve never felt like this, this is… indescribable._  
Kala forced herself to think clearly through the delicious fog in her mind, and pulled Wolfgang towards her. His hand went to her hair, and he bent his head down to hers, but Kala pushed herself on top of him, and unwillingly pulled his other hand out of her, putting it on her waist. Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at her and opening his mouth to say something, but she shushed him and gave him a shy smile.  
She slid herself down his body until she was level with his oh-so-magnificent cock. She ran her hands round him before taking him in her mouth, and _oh god there was so much of him_. She reveled in him, in the sensation of him filling her mouth, her hands working their way round his balls and cock, feeling him react to her touch, to her mouth, feeling the shudders run through his entire body, and _he wasn’t the only one with the magic touch you see._  
‘Kala… _oh god…_ ’. Wolfgang groaned, and suddenly his hands were in her hair, and he was gripping her so tight it almost hurt but he was so delicate with her as well, and then _oh_ he was filling her mouth, and she swallowed the sweet, delicious taste of him.

Kala sat up straight, straddling Wolfgang as he slightly deliriously pulled her down to him. They kissed each other hungrily, and then he flipped her so he was on top _oh god yes please_ and she moaned as she felt his still hard cock at her clit. Slowly, delicately, wonderfully, he pushed his oh-so-large cock into her and Kala moaned. She was so wet, almost dripping, and he slid into her with ease. Starting slow, Wolfgang started to thrust into her. Each time felt better than before, more pleasurable, more full, more perfect. Kala could feel her body arching into him, trying to take as much of him as she could, her hands gripping his back. His hands were at her hair, all over her, his moans of pleasure combining with his touches as he started to speed up. The electric air around them was almost snapping, and the roughness of his thrusts into her made her feel so alive. She had never experienced anything like this, and Kala could feel herself becoming lost in him. His wonderful cock was still sending shoots of pleasure up her spine, through her body, everywhere, and the two of them were both reaching their climax.  
‘Oh, Wolfgang, _oh god, oh please_ ’ Kala begged, moving her body in time with his, and he groaned as she finally released, her whole body arching and convulsing, and _oh, he filled her_ , _she had never felt so full, so wonderfully and completely full_ , and then he collapsed next to her, his dick popping out of her leaving Kala with this wonderful sense that finally, everything was as it should be.

She rolled over on to her side, barely able to keep her eyes open and her mind clear through the hazy fog of pleasure that was enveloping her. Kala could feel his hands on her, pulling her closer to him, and their naked bodies just seemed to fit, in the sleepy aftermath of their pleasure. She felt his sigh on her shoulder, and his arms seemed to squeeze her just that bit tighter. In a happy, tired, contented sort of daze, Kala felt herself drift to sleep.


	2. SUN

‘ _Ugh_. Fucking hell’. Sun woke up from her dream kind of disgruntled to be honest. All night long Kala and Wolfgang had been at it. Just as she thought they had finally gone to sleep, her mind and body had suddenly been filled with the pleasure they were feeling, and there had been one really awkward moment when she was in Kala’s position instead. She hoped Wolfgang hadn’t noticed, because that could really fuck up the mutual respect they had for one another. He was the only one that stood a chance of outfighting her, and she didn’t want the silently respectful relationship they had to change, just because she had accidentally sucked his dick.

Sometimes she got kind of pissed off with the sex-drive the rest of her cluster shared… Well, except Capheus, but he was like a hyper-active child most of the time so he didn’t really count. She was fond of them all of course, especially Capheus, but she didn’t need the constant intrusions into their sex lives. Especially Kala and Wolfgang. Sun had an awful feeling that now they had finally given in to the sexual tension between them, there wouldn’t be much stopping them… Which also meant not a lot of sleep for Sun in the next few days.

To be perfectly honest though, it didn’t suit Sun to lie around in bed and moan about it for very long. She’d had her moment of grumpiness. She rolled over in bed and got up. As she passed the wall-length mirror in her room, she vaguely noticed that her reflection wasn’t showing her, but she really couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge butt-naked Lito. He was too energetic in the mornings, so she simply pretended she couldn’t see his frantic waving. He was way too attached to her. She was pretty sure that he was intimidated by her, but she was cool with that.

As she washed herself in the scalding hot water of her shower, her mind wandered to the rest of her cluster. She definitely had her favourites. Capheus was a total sweetheart, and Wolfgang suited her badass tendencies. Riley was also pretty cool, and Nomi had the kind of no-nonsense attitude that she liked. Kala was great but… she could be a bit weepy and emotional for Sun’s liking, and Will had all that macho _‘I’m-going-to-be-your-saviour’_ thing going on, which Sun had absolutely no time for. Lito was amusing but him and Hernando had an irritating amount of sex. She liked them all, sure, it was hard not to when you shared minds with them, but her bond was stronger with some than others.

After her shower, Sun chose to hone her kickboxing skills. As she practiced in the outside courtyard, she felt the familiar sense of satisfaction wash over her as her knuckles felt the usual pain and her muscles started to ache. She loved this part of her day; for her, it felt better than the sex the others all had. She definitely didn’t understand the need they all felt for that.

 _‘Cool!’_  
Sun smiled to herself as she heard Capheus’ familiar excited tone.  
‘When can you teach me next?’  
She turned around to him. ‘How much free time have you got right now?’  
‘Now?! I’ve got enough time to practice for a bit!’  
Sun looked him over. He looked rested enough. Maybe he hadn’t been plagued with the image of Wolfgang’s dick for hours on end. Lucky thing.  
‘Alright. Come on’  
At her words Capheus practically leapt off the ground and landed in front of her.  
‘Okay Capheus. Let’s practise dodging again. You’ve got to be able to foretell what your opponent is going to do’  
They started working at it, and although she didn’t want to admit it, Sun could definitely see an improvement in his skills, and felt a sort of satisfaction at knowing she wasn’t all bad at teaching. People skills weren’t exactly her strong point, but Capheus was so easy to get along with that he made it really simple for her. He was definitely one of her favourites. Not that she would ever admit that to him. He would probably explode from excitement if she did.

Eventually, she could see him getting tired.  
‘Alright Capheus, we’re finished’.  
This time he didn’t argue.  
_Good. He’s definitely learning how I teach_. Sun smiled to herself.  
‘Coffee?’  
‘Yes!’ Capheus’ face was filled with that familiar excited grin that he got whenever he was confronted with anything that was different than what he had in Nairobi. Again, although Sun didn’t want to admit this, she did kind of like having him around. He was like a happy little puppy all the time. And everyone knew how much Sun loved her dog.

Sun counted herself especially lucky on one aspect of her life; her house. She lived at the top of a hill, and the views she had from her garden were particularly astounding. She and Capheus sat on the bench at the bottom of her garden, overlooking the city beneath her, sipping the hot coffee she had just poured. She did love her morning coffee. It tasted like pure joy in her mouth.  
‘Kala and Wolfgang are pretty happy together aren’t they?’ Capheus grinned at her.  
‘You got that too, huh?’ Sun was pleased to know it wasn’t just her those images had terrorised.  
‘Yep. At least they were having fun I guess’. He laughed again. He always managed to see the positive side of things.  
Sun shrugged. She couldn’t see the appeal of sex if she was perfectly honest. It was all too messy and sweaty for her, and she much preferred to beat someone up if she had the chance. Only if she had a legitimate reason, of course. Or if she was in the boxing ring. She missed the ring… She wondered if she could contact them again sometime soon.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, drinking in the feeling of the hot sun on her face. She loved this time of the morning. It was so peaceful and quiet, and she could get a good sense of how the day was going to go. She had a feeling today was going to be pretty good, despite the rough sleep she had just suffered through. She opened her eyes and turned to talk to Capheus, but he had vanished. Sun shrugged to herself. It never bothered her when she disappeared like that, she wasn’t one for a lot of goodbyes, and sometimes the Sensates couldn’t help the sudden disappearances. She sighed and pushed herself up from her comfortable position. At some point she should probably head into work, and there was no time like the present.

*

‘Good morning!’. That fucking chirpy receptionist annoyed Sun every single morning, but she knew it would sound ungrateful and rude to tell her to shut the fuck up when she was just trying to be nice. See, Sun could be considerate and nice when she wanted to be. She just didn’t often want to be.

Sun walked in to her office, sat down at her desk and started to tackle the huge amount of work she had to do. To be fair, she was always organised. She knew what she had to do and when for, so she was rarely stressed at all. Since the death of her father, Sun had liked being her own boss. Obviously she grieved for him, but it wasn’t like he had ever shown her much love. He had, stupidly, preferred her brother for most of his life, up until right before his death. Sun still chuckled at the memory of her father’s will revealing her brother as the rightful culprit of the embezzlement that she had taken the blame for. It wasn’t like prison had been that bad, she had made some pretty cool and badass friends in her section, but obviously it was better being out. Now, everything was as it should be, with her brother in prison, and Sun at the head of the family company. She was enjoying independence.

When it came to take a lunch break, Sun was happy enough to leave the confines of her office. As she walked through the park next to the office block, she realised that she was no longer in Seoul. The smells and sounds of Mumbai surrounded her, and she sighed as she turned to Kala.  
‘Sorry Sun’. Kala gave her a sheepish grin.  
Sun simply looked at her and shrugged. She never had to prompt Kala to talk.  
‘It was just… I didn’t think. I just did it. Do you think I was wrong? I left Rajan for Wolfgang, I gave up my whole life, on some stupid moment of desire.’  
‘Kala, I can feel your guilt. I feel everything you feel, remember? Life is too short and too precious to worry about such things. To refuse your humanity, to refuse your desire for Wolfgang… It would be to refuse life. You know what you want, just as I know what I want. I desire ambition, status, success, the thrill I get from fighting. You desire Wolfgang. That is okay’  
Kala’s eyes met hers, and she smiled. ‘Thank you, Sun’  
Sun looked around her, at the city she had never truly visited. ‘It is beautiful here. I have never seen anything like it. It is like a dream.’  
‘I know. I am amazed by this city every day. The colours, the smells, the sounds. The temple I worship at is truly beautiful’.  
Sun nodded. ‘This temple, I can feel your love for it. You fought for that, correct? You fought Rajan and his father in order to keep it. Now, you have to fight to keep Wolfgang. It is the same thing’. Sun turned away from Kala, and found herself back in Seoul.

She sighed. Sometimes it would be nice to stay longer in her cluster’s other worlds. She particularly liked Mumbai and Nairobi. They were so different, so busy and colourful and loud. Riley’s home in Iceland was also beautiful, even if it was a different, bleak sort of beauty. Sun loved her world of business in Seoul, but one day she wanted to visit her other homes properly. The brief glimpses she got of them just wasn’t enough for her.

*

‘Hey Sun!’  
_‘Fuck!_ ’ Sun whipped around, fists up, and then relaxed once she realised who the intruder was. ‘Lito! What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to make me punch you in your precious actor’s face?’  
His smiled slowly disappeared. ‘Um… No? I didn’t mean to come over’. He got that sulky look on his face, and Sun sighed.  
‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. What’s up?’. Sun didn’t quite… get Lito. They just led very different lives, and she didn’t always understand his decision making process. And he was just so horny.  
‘I don’t know. I was just at home and then I was here. Hernando is out, I was bored’  
‘Right’.  
‘What are you doing?’ He jumped on the sofa next to her, a big smile on his face. He never held a grudge for very long.  
‘Working. Or trying to. I was going to have some food soon. It was a busy day. Do you want some?’  
‘I just ate, but thank you anyway. What have you been up to? Done any more fighting?’  
‘Not recently. Do you need more lessons? I thought Wolfgang was teaching you now? You didn’t like kickboxing.’  
‘Yeah he is, but he’s preoccupied with his new girlfriend’  
Sun gave a begrudging smile. ‘You as well?’  
‘Yep. I think we all got it. At least he’s got a nice dick’. Lito laughed.  
She gave him a disapproving look.  
‘Ah I’m sorry Sun, I forget you’re not into that’  
‘Mmhmm’. She turned back to her work. She really didn’t want to think about Wolfgang’s cock anymore.  
‘You’re not going to be able to hide it from him. He’s going to know you saw it. And you know Wolfgang, he’s not ashamed’ Lito laughed at the expression on her face. ‘He’s going to love the fact that we all saw his dick’  
‘I hate to admit that you’re right Lito…’  
‘You know it Sun. Oh, hey Hernando!’  
Sun looked around. Ah fuck. Lito’s apartment now surrounded them, and him and his boyfriend were getting all… affectionate.  
‘Goodbye Lito’. She turned back to her own world, and rolled her eyes at the pair of them as she left. She knew he definitely wouldn’t miss her now. At least they weren’t having one of their threesomes with that Daniella girl. That really pissed her off. No one needed to see that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I'm going to carry on doing each chapter for a separate character/sensate. You can find me at rileyatsix.tumblr.com  
> Also, the next chapter is going to be from Lito's perspective


	3. LITO

‘Hernando!’. Lito smiled broadly as his handsome hunk of a boyfriend arrived back home. ‘You’re home!’  
‘Obviously I’m home sweetheart. What have you been doing all day? Sitting on your ass, huh?’

When Hernando smiled his glasses rode up his nose and his eyes got all crinkly and it was possibly the most adorable thing Lito had ever seen in his entire life. But he would try not to get too distracted by how cute his boyfriend was.

‘Lito… Lito… Hello?’  
‘Sorry Hernando…’ Lito stood up, walked over to him and put his arms around Hernando’s waist. ‘I missed you’  
‘Lito, I am so not in the mood. I have stuff to do! And I bet you haven’t even considered what we’re going to have for dinner tonight’.  
‘Ah, Hernando, you’re not really mad at me. And actually, I was applying for jobs today. I’m still looking into acting jobs, but… you know’  
‘I know it’s hard Lito, but you’ll find something’  
‘I know, I know… It’s just frustrating that they all loved me before, when they thought I was dating Daniella’  
‘Mmmhmmm. But I was worth it, remember?’  
‘And you still are worth it, Hernando, of course you are. Now, dinner?’

Hernando sighed, but not really in a grumpy way.

‘I knew you would expect me to cook again!’. He winked at Lito and disappeared in to the kitchen. ‘Is Daniella eating with us tonight? Or is she off with her latest conquest?’  
‘She’s probably eating with us. You know how she is. You may as well cook for her anyway, she’ll never let you know’ Lito put his arms around Hernando as he stood at the kitchen counter and rested his face on his shoulder. ‘Hernando…’  
‘Yes, Lito?’  
‘I need to talk to you about something. But, promise you won’t be freaked out by it. It’s not… It’s not a _bad_ thing’  
‘Okay? How about you tell me first, and then I’ll decide if I’m going to freak out’ Hernando turned around and folded his arms across his chest. Although he looked serious, Lito knew he was cared and concerned.

‘I’ve been… seeing things? But, they’re real. Like, they’re people. I see people, but they truly exist. They live all over the world, with separate lives. We’re connected somehow’  
‘What? Lito, this isn’t a fucking joke, you had me worried there for a second’. Hernando turned back to unpacking the shopping bags he had on the counter.  
‘Hernando, Hernando, I’m not joking. This is real. They’re real. We’re a… cluster, I think Will said’  
‘And who is Will?’ Hernando raised an eyebrow, and looked sceptically at Lito.  
‘Will. He lives in Chicago. He’s a cop’  
‘Right… Lito, this isn’t funny. I have dinner to make and work to do’  
‘Hernando! I’m being serious! I am not joking. There’s eight of us. We’re called… sensates. We have some sort of telepathic communication going on between us’  
‘Okay… Lito…’  
‘It’s true! There’s Will, and then there’s Nomi in San Francisco, she lives with her girlfriend Amanita. Riley lives in Iceland, Kala’s in Mumbai and she’s in love with another sensate, Wolfgang, from Germany. Who else… Oh! Capheus from Nairobi, and Sun, she lives in Seoul. Hernando, these are real people, I’m connecting with them somehow. It was scary at first, but it’s amazing. I’ve seen so many things!’  
‘Are you being serious? Lito, this is crazy’. Hernando was starting to look more and more freaked out. Lito knew he was going to be weird about this.  
‘Hernando, please, believe me. I don’t lie to you. But it’s okay. I’m not crazy’  
‘Okay, I’m officially freaking out. Lito, I love you. But this is really weird’  
‘I know, I know Hernando, but it’s okay. That’s what I’m telling you. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew if it was bad or good, but it’s great. They’re amazing. Wolfgang, he’s been teaching me how to defend myself ever since we came out as a couple. And Nomi, she gave me really good advice when we broke up. Hernando, it’s okay. But I didn’t want to hide it from you any more’  
‘Lito, I’m… I’m going for a walk, I need some fresh air. This is definitely freaking me out. Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?’  
‘Yes, Hernando I’ll be fine, but…’

Hernando grabbed his jacket and almost ran out the door. Lito clenched his fists in frustration, and took a deep breath.

‘Lito?’ Nomi stood in the doorway. ‘Is everything okay? I can feel your anger, it hurts’  
‘Yes… I told Hernando’  
‘I know. But you know he loves you no matter what. He’ll come back’  
‘Maybe. I can’t lose him again Nomi’  
Nomi sighed. She walked across the room and put her arms around him. Lito felt himself give in to the affection and a sob burst out from him.

A couple of tears might have accompanied it, but he wiped them away and choked it back. Now really wasn’t the right time for tears.

‘There’s no point crying about it’. Wolfgang was leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. ‘You knew he was going to react badly. You did sound like a fucking lunatic’  
‘Yes but… It’s Hernando. I can’t lie to him anymore’

Nomi sighed. ‘Lito, we know. But you have to give him time to accept this. Of course he’s going to think it’s crazy’  
‘Yes but… Amanita didn’t have a problem with it, did she? It’s not so weird’  
‘Lito, you know Neets is a different type of person completely, you can’t compare them’  
‘Stop stressing Lito’. Wolfgang’s no-nonsense attitude really wasn’t what Lito wanted to hear right now. If he was completely honest, he much preferred the loving hugs he got from Nomi.

‘Lito, I have to go, but you two will get through this. Think about far you’ve already come. You proved yourself to him before, you can do it again’. Nomi smiled, gave him a quick hug and vanished.

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow at Lito. ‘So? What are you going to do about it?’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘You can’t just sit around here moping. You know Nomi is preoccupied at the moment, otherwise she would have said the same thing. Go and fucking fight for it Lito, don’t be a total ass’.  
‘Hey!’  
‘Don’t fucking pout at me Lito, I’m not going to take any of your shit today. You helped me before with your acting, now fucking act your ass off. Prove to Hernando that you’re not all crazy’. Wolfgang gave him a fleeting smile and then he too, vanished back to his own life.

Lito leaned against the counter where Hernando had been only a short while before, and sighed. He knew Wolfgang was right, there was no point in moping around. Maybe he hadn’t done the right thing in telling Hernando about his cluster… It did sound kind of crazy…

‘Lito!’ Daniella bounced into the apartment.  
‘Hey, Daniella’  
‘I saw Hernando. You talking crazy shit, right? Seeing people, that sort of thing?’  
‘Ah Daniella! Not you too. Don’t judge me. I’m not fucking crazy’. In a sudden burst of anger Lito punched the wall next to him, and in his head he heard the faint sound of Wolfgang laughing.  
‘Hey, hey Lito. I don’t think you’re crazy. It’s fine. It’s weird as fuck, that’s for sure, but if you say these people are real, then fine. I guess weirder things have happened’  
‘What? You believe me?’  
‘It would explain a lot. Like all the times I’ve found you talking to yourself? And, also, right after Hernando saw me I had a call from someone called Nomi. She made things pretty clear to me. I’m willing to believe you’  
‘Nomi called you?’. Lito almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation. An hour ago, no one else in his life knew his cluster existed, and now Daniella was talking to them?  
‘Yeah. Hernando had literally just mentioned her to me, and then there she was, on the other end of the phone. She seemed nice’  
‘I…’  
‘Lito, you look like a fish with your mouth open like that, close it’. She reached over, put her hand underneath his chin and gently pushed his mouth shut. Her hand caressed his face gently before resting on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled. ‘You don’t seem crazy to me. And anyway. We’ve got more important things to organise!’ She turned back to the kitchen.  
‘What?’ Lito was still in somewhat of a bewildered state.  
‘It’s our anniversary!’  
‘Anniversary? What anniversary?’  
‘You know, Lito… The first time… Me and you and Hernando… Remember?’. She smiled, her voice deep and husky. _God she knew how to be sexy_.  
‘Oh’  
‘Oh, he says. He’s remembering the best night of his fucking life, and he says oh’. Her smirking face drew away from his and she started to grab food out of the cupboards. ‘We’re going to have a really romantic dinner. And when Hernando comes back in about half an hour, which he will, he’ll be delighted at the sight of the most romantic thing we have ever done for him’

Sometimes, Daniella really was far too smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at rileyatsix.tumblr.com  
> At the moment, I think I'm planning for the next chapter to be Wolfgang. (there's a small chance it could be Nomi instead, I'm going to see how well it flows)


End file.
